fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat 11 is a sequel and continuation of Mortal Kombat X. Story Plot After Shinnok’s defeat, Raiden Sacraficed himself by purifying the Jinsei Chamber from The fallen Elder god‘s corruptIon, but it proved to be pointless as the dark energy he absorbed slowly poisoned his mind and heart. After his corruption, His perspective on how he was protecting earth realm changed, putting all his allies, earthrealm and the other realms at risk. A Mysterious Women Named Salima, who is the keeper of time realizes that Raiden has upset the balance of nature and history. She attempts to bend time to her will, in order to prevent Armageddon. The Roster Mortal Kombat 11 ''Features a roster total of 28 characters, both new and returning. The roster contains many fan favorites from previous MK games introduced in the rebooted timeline, as well as characters from the 3D Era! # Raiden # Scorpion # Kenshi # Kitana # Erron Black # Liu Kang # Subzero # Bo’ rai cho # Takeda # Cassie Cage # Jacqui # Reptile # Skarlet # Kotal Kahn # Jade # Shang tsung # Noob # Sareena # Daegon # Havik # Rain # Fujin # No Face # Dominic # Salima # Forrest Fox # Talia # Mileena mortal_kombat_8_roster__wip__by_daryui-d9iufuq4.png|Bo' Rai Cho CbgsQOzWIAAtxg7.jpg|Cassie Cage mortal_kombat_redesigns_by_wildcard24-d9ek78q.JPG|D'Vorah 05_by_luizmictian-dbis1p4.jpg|Ermac CRUkFu1WsAAa8FQ.JPG|Erron Black montaje.JPG|Ferra frost_mortal_kombat_x_concept_art_by_cjrocky-d88v6j5.jpg|Frost mortal_kombat_8_roster__wip__by_daryui-d9iufuq3.png|Fujin f92a2c0be6614011ec474137be5d889b-38.png|Goro CbgsQOzWIAAtxg72.jpg|Jacqui Briggs Tumblr o0w9xacOj41qlfjv8o1 1280.jpg |Ahmed, Middle Eastern Character 6JAVyOk.jpg|Khrome, Tarkatan White Male Ninja mortal_kombat_8_roster__wip__by_daryui-d9iufuq.png|Emerald 18cc298714ee814ea46b9aa647db2891-d41vruu.jpg|Vapor mute___swift_silent_death_while_you__re_still_awake_by_tygerlander-d52lgkw.jpg|Mute New Characters * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and half jackal , inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. * Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies, thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of her magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as her biggest ally. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. * Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, It's still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak. He is neutral as Ferra. * Phlox - He is the brand new Kharacter Male Ninja,with flower power he was a Earth relmer. This is a pink male ninja like Mileena who found another world with Plant people. Phlox the power to enhance his own to fight to free it from Outworld, made by fear-sas. He is bad!! * Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years.Tinkamado,aka Tink,this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them.his actions lie in your hands.Will you help him or kill him? * Hydro - A non-canon Mortal Kombat character, he was a warrior from Earthrealm. Who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan. He appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder'' comic books, and Mortal Kombat: Legacy. ''He becomes a official MK character and new cyborg.'' Hydro was from Mortal Kombat Project. He is bad. * Ahmed - He is The new Middle Eastern character that making it's debut to Mortal Kombat XI. Ahmed is a Edenian that takes over from Edenia by Kitana and Jade. He convinced herself that were the only race worthy of exixtance. He is good * Khrome - He is the brand new Male ninja make his debut on Mortal Kombat XI.Khrome is a Tarkatan that mostly have the Tarkatan blades to shred and other Fighting moves to feel the pain for the Tarkatan blades. * Emerald - She is the Warrior and Jade's sister that wears mostly light green color and his hair is black too. Emerald's Weapons are her swords and kamas on her both emerald fingers on both hands. She's netural. * Vapor - She is a mysterious woman from Smoke's past and Smoke's Sister. Vapor's hair is Light Gray. She's Neutral. * Mute - She is the silent ninja, who was a member of the Red Dragon clan. She wasn't dark-skinned and she has no undead eyes like Noob Saibot. Her powers are all sound based. Naturally, she feels alone and tries to block out the noise. Mute's hair is black. She's bad. * Jin Kazama is one of the main characters of the Tekken series. He is featured on the packaging for the console version of almost every sequel following his introduction in Tekken 3. He has also been the main protagonist for the majority of the following entries ever since his debut in Tekken 3 as he has been trying to end the Mishima Bloodline and save the world from a certain evil, with the exceptions of his role as an anti-villain in Tekken 6 (with Lars Alexandersson taking his role as the protagonist) and a supporting character in Tekken 7 (with Heihachi Mishimaand Kazuya Mishima taking the role as the main characters of the game). Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, the grandson of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima, the adoptive nephew of Lee Chaolan, the half-nephew of Lars Alexandersson, a relative to Asuka Kazama, and the great-grandson of Jinpachi Mishima. Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dylan Jacob,Kano's Son A6e8c8ec1cabbbc45d729a7f238b27d5-.png Bosses * Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Kitana & Liu Kang (Sub Boss 2) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) Stephen-Twitch-Boss-5th-Annual-Celebration-0agHIjd5fvql.jpg|Twitch,The Dancer and All star from So You Think You Can Dance Clark Beckham.jpg|Clark Beckham,The Soulful Powerhouse Singer and Musician from American Idol i8x2tP.jpg|Spawn Kratos_God_of_War_III.png|Kratos,MK9 and God of War Guest Characters (Exclusive Xbox One) * King Kong - King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a colossal ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film King Kong, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. The film was remade in 1976 and 2005. The character has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and even a stage play.His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. * Shadow Priest - He is from the World of Warcraft.Shadow Priest is a specialization of the Priest class who have put the majority of their talents into the Shadow Tree. Priest interested in soloing and PvP usually select a heavy amount of Shadow talents, as Shadow spells dole out high DPS. This priest lack the healing power of priests specialized in the Holy and Discipline trees, but is formidable opponent in PvP. *Medusa - She was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as a winged human female with a hideous face and living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazers on her face would turn to stone. Most sources describe her as the daughter of Phorcys and Ceto,though the author Hyginus (Fabulae Preface) makes Medusa the daughter of Gorgon and CetoAccording to Hesiod and Aeschylus, she lived and died on an island named Sarpedon, somewhere near Cisthene *T-600 - The T-600 is a human sized Infiltrator that heralded Skynet's shift from the use of Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers to the Humanoid Hunter Killer Unit that would become known as a Terminator.. King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Priest2-350x274.jpg|Shadow Priest from World of Warcraft medusa_by_candra-d9mnmxy.jpg|Medusa t600.jpg|T-600 as Terminator DLC Guest Characters Gambit - is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. Mabel "Madea" Simmons - She is a fictional character created and portrayed by Tyler Perry. The character is a tough elderly black woman.Vindictive in nature, Madea gets even in a bad way;in fact, when asked why she felt the need to get somebody all the time, Madea answered: "Well when you gettin' got and somebody done got you and you go get them, when you get 'em, everybody's gon' get got.Adding to this, Madea is highly overreactive,Willing to threaten the use of deadly weapons;destroy property; use physical violence; take on the law; and use any and all means necessary to show up an offending party.Incorrigible in her overreactive ways.Her Weapons are her Chainsaw,Her Machine Gun,Her car to run the other fighters over,throwing stuff,and Her aggressive fighting moves. Ryu - He is a fictional character, the protagonist of Capcom's Street Fighter series Cole Train - He is from the video game,Gears of War.Cole was once a successful Thrashball player known for his hard-hitting and flamboyant style. After Emergence Day, Cole joined the military as a Gear soldier, and brought that same "grit and intensity" to the battlefield, which saved his life more than once. Cole has spent most of his military career alongside his friend and foil. tyler-perry-in-a-madea-christmas-movie-1.jpg|Mabel "Madea" Simmons ssb4 ryu.jpg|Ryu from Street Fighter 5304856-2002463690-latest.jpg|Cole Train from Gears of War Gambit-Comics-Cover.jpg|Gambit *Ashrah - Help Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Kenshi - He turned director and coach of the new generation of warriors. *Daegon - Cited as Assassinated by Kenshi and Takeda. *Hornbuckle - It appears in the background of The Pit *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Nitara - It appears at the end of the story mode. *Hatchepsut - The wife of Anubis a jackal female and queen of Ramse kingdom *Khaian & Semken - The sons of Anubis and Hatshepsut, two jackals pups. *People Jackal - It appears in the story mode to see Anubis win Kotal Kahn and have your free realm of merger with Outworld. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He was murdered by Skarlet *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - He appears in Darrius and Hotaru's endings *Khameleon - She was reverted back to gray and she has now spears before she becomes as the Zaterran queen, continues as the underworld specters. Her weapon's name is Kotsu *Mileena - She comes back to life by the sorcerer Shang Tsung 6097473.jpg|Maki,Sorceress Imagem.JPG|Tak,Ferra's New Companion CZgX7GWWEAEIABL.JPG|Anubis,Egyptian Jackal CaYUfzcW4AAftVD.JPG|Odaria,The Queen of Edenia Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dylan Jacob,Kano's Son A6e8c8ec1cabbbc45d729a7f238b27d5-d8r7h13.png|Tinkamado mortal_kombat_phlox_by_fear_sas-d7qnd85.jpg|Phlox Hydro_by_scorpion44-d3l631x.jpg|Hydro Tumblr o0w9xacOj41qlfjv8o1 1280.jpg |Ahmed, Middle Eastern Character 6JAVyOk.jpg|Khrome, Tarkatan White Male Ninja mortal_kombat_8_roster__wip__by_daryui-d9iufuq.png|Emerald 18cc298714ee814ea46b9aa647db2891-d41vruu.jpg|Vapor mute___swift_silent_death_while_you__re_still_awake_by_tygerlander-d52lgkw.jpg|Mute Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Panthor - The pet raven, just as Keeva was the wolf of Pet of Nightwolf, all that Panthor see, also see, as Borgus, he can be used as attacks blows in the variations "Spirit" and "Shaman". * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkata - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Raiden and Sindel. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Riu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location in the Chapter. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung and final Boss,Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Ahmed - Arabian Warrior, Edenian, Red Dragon *Anubis - Teether Warrior, God Warrior, Egyptian Warrior *Baraka - Tarkatan, Outworld's General, Berserker *Blaze - Flames, Giant, Fire Man *Bo 'Rai 'Cho - Bartitsu, Dragon Breath, Drunken Master *Cassie Cage - Spec Ops, Hollywood, Brawler *Chameleon - Lizard, Saurian, Invisible Man *Clark Beckham - Singer, Yelling, Musical Instruments *Cole Train - Thrashball Player, Military Weapons, Gear Soldier *D'Vorah - Venomous, Brood Mother, Swarm Queen *Drahmin - Berserker, Flies Lord, General *Emerald - Green Storm, Green Tornado, Green Flames *Ermac - Spectral, Mystic, Master Of Souls *Erron Black - Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw *Ferra/Torr - Lackey, Ruthless, Vicious *Frost - Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm *Fujin - Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God *Gambit - Card Thrower, Kinetic Energy, Mutant *Goro - Warrior, Jump Power, Smasher *Havik - Contortionist, No Mercy, Warlock *Jacqui Briggs - High Tech, Shotgun, Full-Auto *Jade - Mournful, Baleful, Vengeful *Jax - Wrestler, Heavy Weapons, Pumped Up *Johnny Cage - A-List, Punching, Stunt Double *Kai - Shaolin Heat, Capoeira, Blunt Force *Kano - Commando, Cutthroat, Cybernetic *Kenshi - Kenjutsu, Balanced, Possessed *Khameleon - Queen Of Zaterra, Power Of Ninjas, Saurian *Khrome - Tarkatan, Magneto, Claw *King Kong - Monster, Anti-Hero, Ape *Kintaro - Shokan Warrior, Saber Teeth, Tiger Fury *Kitana - Mournful, Evil Empress, Assassin *Kotal Kahn - Sun God, Blood God, War God *Kratos - God Of War, Spartan, Destroyer *Kung Jin - Shaolin, Ancestral, Bojutsu *Kung Lao - Hat Trick, Tempest, Hatless *Li Mei - Outworld Defender, Acrobat, Super Nova *Liu Kang - Dualist, Flame Fist, Dragon's Fire *Mabel "Madea" Simmons - Vulnerable, Hilarious, Fighter *Maki - Sorceress, Witchcraft, Mirror Magic *Medusa - Snake, Venomous, Gorgoneion *Moloch - Chain Ball, Oni, Monster *Motaro - Centaur, Killer, Stallion *Nightmare - Scary Ninja, Haunted, Terror *Noob Saibot - Wraith, Dark Master, Mythic *Odaria - Edenia, Amazon, Queen *Onaga - Fire Master, Dragon, Enemy *Quan Chi - Summoner, Sorcerer, Warlock *Raiden - Storm Lord, Thunder God, Displacer *Rain - Let's Go Crazy, New Power Generation, Purple Rain *Reptile - Noxious, Deceptive, Nimble *Ryu - Ansatsuken, World Warrior, Shotokan *Sareena - Angelic, Demonic, Human *Scorpion - Inferno, Ninjutsu, Hellfire *Shadow Priest - Shadow Warrior, Shadow Powers, Bishop *Shang Tsung - Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist *Shao Kahn - Outworld's Emperor, World's Konquerer, Destroyer *Sheeva - Kuatan Warrior, Shokan Blades, Scourge *Sindel - Banshee, Screamer, Prehensile *Skarlet - Blood Queen, Blood Code, Knifer Code, Kunai, Serpent *Sonya Blade - Special Forces, Secret Agent, Demolition *Spawn - Reluctant, Evil, Anti-Hero *Sub-Zero - Grandmaster, Glacier, Lin Kuei *T-600 - Terminator, Infiltrator, Human Robotic *Takeda - Ronin, Shirai Ryu, Lasher *Tanya - Pyromancer, Kobu Jutsu, Dragon Naginata *Tinkamado - Time Travel, Charming, Blue Flames *Tremor - Crystalline, Aftershock, Metallic *Triborg - Smoke LK-7T2, Sektor LK-9T9, Cyrax LK-4D4 *Twitch - Dancer, Superhero, Glowing *Vapor - Vaporizer, Ashes, Ghost Alternate Costumes *Ahmed - Samurai *Anubis - Pharaoh *Baraka - Tarkatan Warrior *Blaze - MKDA *Bo 'Rai 'Cho - MKD, Bo 'Rai 'Cho MKX *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes *Chameleon - MKA, Klassic Chameleon UMK3 *D'Vorah - Wasp *Emerald - King *Ermac - Ermac MKX, Klassic Ermac UMK3 *Erron Black - Without Mask *Ferra/Torr - Slaves *Frost - MKDA, Frost MKX, Klassic Frost MKP *Fujin - Samurai God *Havik - Warrior *Jacqui Briggs - Military MKX *Jade - Jade MK9 2011, Klassic Jade UMK3 *Jax - Jax MKX, Klassic Jax MK3 *Johnny Cage - Johnny Cage MKX, Klassic Johnny Cage MK2 *Kai - MKA *Kano - Kano MKX, Klassic Kano MK1 *Kenshi - MKD, Kenshi MKX *Khameleon - MKA, Klassic Khameleon UMK3 *Khrome - Klassic Khrome MKP, Tarkatan Ninja *Kitana - Kitana MKX, Dark Empress, Klassic Kitana UMK3 *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - Kung Lao MKX, Klassic Kung Lao MK3, Revenant *Li Mei - Li Mei MKX, MKDA *Liu Kang - Liu Kang MKX, Dark Emperor, Klassic Liu Kang MK3 *Maki - Sorcerer Warrior *Nightmare - Monster, Klassic Nightmare MKP *Noob Saibot - Dark Ninja MKX, Noob Saibot MK9 2011, Klassic Noob Saibot UMK3 *Odaria - Queen Of Edenia *Raiden - God Of Thunder, Dark Raiden, Klassic Raiden MK2 *Rain - Rain MKX, Klassic Rain UMK3, MKA *Reptile - Reptile MKX, Klassic Reptile UMK3, MKDA *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Scorpion UMK3 *Shang Tsung - Shang Tsung MK9 2011, Klassic Shang Tsung MK3 *Sindel - Witch, Klassic Sindel MK3 *Skarlet - Blood Warrior, Skarlet MK9 2011, Skarlet MKX, Klassic Skarlet UMK3 *Sonya Blade - Sonya Blade MKX, Klassic Sonya Blade MK3 *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang, Klassic Sub-Zero UMK3, Klassic Sub-Zero MK3, Klassic Kuai Liang *Takeda - Samurai, Warrior *Tanya - MK4, Tanya MKX, Klassic Tanya UMK3 *Tinkamado - Ninja *Tremor - Tremor MKSF, Tremor MKX, Klassic Tremor UMK3 *Triborg - Triborg MKX, Human Triborg, Klassic Triborg MK3 *Vapor - Klassic Vapor, Ghost Note: Clark Beckham, Kratos, Twitch and Spawn also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just guest characters out of the story, exclusive only the PS4. Shadow Priest, Medusa, T-600 and King Kong are also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the XBOX One, Mabel "Madea" Simmons, Gambit, Cole Train and Ryu dosen't have the alternate costumes, it's also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Nintendo Switch. Orochi Hellbeast, Goro and Motaro doesn't has alternate costume, because they are sub-bosses. Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character Character: Voice Actor or Actress: *Ahmed -------------------------- *Anubis -------------------------- *Baraka ---------------------------- *Bo 'Rai 'Cho -------------------- *Cassie Cage -------------------- *Clark Beckham ----------------- *Cole Train ------------------------ *D'Vorah -------------------------- *Emerald ------------------------- *Ermac ----------------------------- *Erron Black ----------------------- *Ferra/Torr ---------------------------- *Frost ------------------------------ *Fujin ------------------------------- *Gambit ----------------------------- *Goro ----------------------------- *Havik ------------------------------- *Jacqui Briggs --------------------------- *Jade ------------------------------------ *Kai ----------------------------------- *Kano ----------------------- *Khrome -------------------------------- *King Kong --------------------------- *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn -------------------------- *Kratos ------------------------------- *Kung Jin ---------------------------- *Kung Lao --------------------------- *Li Mei -------------------------------- *Liu Kang ---------------------------- *Mabel "Madea" Simmons --------------------------------- *Maki --------------------------------- *Medusa ---------------------------- *Mileena -------------------------- *Motaro -------------------------- *Nightmare ------------------------- *Noob Saibot ------------------------------ *Odaria -------------------------------- *Raiden ------------------------------- *Rain ---------------------------------- *Reptile -------------------------------- *Ryu ---------------------------------- *Sareena ------------------------------ *Scorpion ------------------------------ *Shadow Priest ------------------------ *Shang Tsung -------------------------- *Sindel ---------------------------------- *Skarlet -------------------------------- *Spawn -------------------------------- *Sub-Zero ------------------------------ *T-600 ----------------------------------- *Takeda ------------------------ *Tanya -------------------------- *Tinkamado ----------------------- *Tremor ---------------------------- *Triborg ---------------------------- *Twitch -------------------------------------- *Vapor --------------------------- Rating Rated M for Intense Violence, Blood And Gore and Strong Language Category:Games Category:Fan-Games